Mis pasteles
by Tibby-Trick
Summary: L nunca supo que su vicio más grande, los pastelillos rebosantes de azucar y calorías, le traerían un efecto colateral. Y no el ponerse gordo necesariamente, algo mucho menos manipulable que eso... Parado hasta nuevo aviso, mil disculpas!
1. Dia 1

hallo! estaba pensando en la inmortalidad de L, quiero decir, del cangrejo... y se me pasó por la mente una pequeñita historia. L tuvo que tener su lado normal, como el resto de los mortales y quién llorase su muerte, aunque no lo conociese realmente. Finalmente salió esto.

* * *

**Día 1**

-Haruhi, deja de mirar moscas! – el grito del jefe resonó en el pequeño local – ponte a trabajar!!

-si…

Ella miraba la entrada con desgana. Casi nadie entraba por la puerta. Los pastelillos que su padre preparaba eran deliciosos, pero no podían competir con la economía de grandes empresas. Sin embargo, su padre se levantaba cada día a las 6 de la mañana a preparar gran cantidad de dulces y no exactamente económicos.

Era uno de los primeros días de Haruhi. Por fin su padre, a pesar de su inutilidad para cualquier trabajo, la había contratado como su nueva vendedora. Su trabajo consistía en… existir en el mostrador.

Maldita puerta. Nadie entraba por ella.

Cuando se sumía en un profundo sueño, un extraño anciano, de aspecto cansado, entró al lugar. Le despertó con una suave voz y le pidió la módica suma de 600 pastelillos.

Su padre no tendría tal cantidad de pasteles!!

-oh! Señor Watari!

El jefe salió del interior con una gran caja en sus manos y una radiante sonrisa en cara.

-buenos días, señor Frühstück

-le presento a mi hija, Haruhi – saludos – me he permitido hacer una variación de pastelillos esta vez, distintos tipos pero igual cantidad de azúcar.

Ella se había quedado hecha pez, abría y cerraba la boca.

Watari sonrió. El jefe se marchó y ella se encargó de verificar el monto final.

-así que… tiene una fiesta? – él negó – oh… un cocktel– negó – come usted muchos dulces? Es malo para su salud! Podría darle diabetes del tipo…

-es para mi hijo – le cortó él – no puede pensar sin dulces

-y se come todo eso?

Él solo sonrió, pagó una buena cantidad de dinero y se fue.

Tal vez solo le estaba jugando una broma. Guardó el dinero que sustentaba el pequeño negocio y volvió a su trabajo, dormitar.

.-.-.-.

-Watari!

Los grandes ojos de L se posaron sobre la caja que traía el anciano en sus manos.

Al abrirla, L podía saborear de antemano los pastelillos. Sabía sus colores, olores y sabores de memoria y amaba aprender nuevos pasteles. En su mundo de ensueño, los pasteles brillaban con vida propia y se dirigían contentos hacia él.

-no crees que comes mucho dulce, Ryuzaki?

Él miró con odio a Soichiro, que enseguida volvió al trabajo.

Pero algo no era natural, aparte de los nuevos pastelillos, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Inspeccionó la caja otra vez, algo no cuadraba con el olor de cincuenta mil calorías de puro azúcar… ajá! Un papel sobre el delicioso botón de merengue… y había arruinado su perfecta forma.

"_Estás en una fiesta o que? Nadie puede comerse 600 pasteles por sí mismo."_

L miró a todos con ojos analíticos. Su deductiva mente trabajaba a mil por hora, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez, aquella nota provenía de su lugar de origen. Miró escépticamente a Watari por última vez, guardó la nota en su bolsillo y se atragantó con los 5 pasteles que se metió a la boca.

* * *

Frühstück:desayuno

Ya dije que era pequeñita! están separados por días, hasta la muerte de L... en pocos días xD

No se me hace la idea de un L enamorado y la cuestión, así que abajo el amor!! después de todo, quién no se ha hecho amigos a través de notas? (a quién no le ha pasado? xD) supongo que nadie está libre del lado mortal (:

hasta el prox día! no olviden dejar notitas


	2. Día 2

**DÍA 2**

Esa noche, L había estado muy pensativo. El resto del equipo lo había atribuido a la incesante búsqueda de información y deducción ante cualquier indicio de Kira.

Watari sabía que no era Kira esta vez. Por la posición de sus piernas, el ladeo de su cabeza y la rapidez media con la que engullía sus pastelillos podía estar seguro de que un nuevo caso – tal vez no tan importante pero sí muy inquietante – lo mantendría despierto aquella noche.

Finalmente, cuando Watari iba a la madrugadora búsqueda de sus 600 pastelillos diarios, L lo frenó en la puerta.

-Watari, necesito que cuando pases el dinero filtres esta nota – L le miró. Estaba claro que el abuelo no fisgonearía. Era un buen amigo – debes pasarle el dinero antes de que te entregue los pasteles, de acuerdo?

El anciano asintió y salio a paso ligero por la puerta.

Elle tenía unas ojeras imposibles de disimular.

-ah… esta juventud…

A las 8 en punto, como todos los días, Watari entró cansadamente al negocio.

Haruhi se sorprendió al verlo de vuelta y, antes de que ella pudiese preguntar, él ya estaba pagando.

-buenos días!

Ella, suponiendo lo demás, contó el dinero y esperó a que su padre saliese con los pastelillos.

"_No estoy en una fiesta. Estoy en mi casa y me como mis pasteles. Watari no come porque es anciano y a los demás no les convido. Son míos"_

Ella miró al hombre un tanto asombrada, sin embargo, él parecía no haberlo notado.

-qué tal el día, señor Watari? -El jefe salió con una gran caja entre sus manos y la dejó en el mostrador – los mismos que ayer, Haruhi…

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró en escribir. Así, enlazó armoniosamente la cinta que sellaba la caja y se la entregó a Watari.

Él sonrió y se fue.

Ella lo siguió hasta la puerta, pero él ya había desaparecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos sabían lo ansioso que se ponía L a la hora de recibir los pasteles. Le gustaban los pasteles agridulces de Matsuda, pero no tantos como los que traía Watari.

Esta vez L tenía su vista ojerosa fija en el dorsal de la puerta. Asesinó – con la mirada claro, él no era un Kira cualquiera – a cada uno de los que entraron por aquella y que no poseían el nombre de Watari, y no prestó atención a las noticias que traía Soichiro. Después de todo, nunca traería algo importante si seguía negando a Light como Kira.

Entonces, con el característico sonido de Watari abriendo la puerta no pudo evitar un salto.

Felizmente le arrebató la caja de las manos y, disfrutando del placer de acarrear tantos pastelillos, deshizo en enlace en un lugar alejado de todos.

"_Eres bien egoísta. Me caes mal. Te vas a morir de diabetes si sigues así… o peor, tendrás que inyectarte a diario"_

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Odiaba las agujas.

Watari estaba instalado, como siempre, aislado del mundo real.

Con unos pastelillos entre manos ("para el viaje" se dijo) caminó unos pasos y llegó a la ventana. 'El Pastelillo Feliz' estaba abierto pero nadie entraba. Él se entristecía un poco, le gustaban los pasteles de aquel negocio.

Y fue cuando vio a una empleada salir de la tienda, barriendo con hastío la ya limpia entrada y de vez en cuando gritando cosas hacia adentro.

L maldijo por lo bajo. Los pastelillos ya se le habían acabado ("que viaje más largo!"), volvió a su lugar de trabajo, encogió las piernas y comió más pastelillos.

Esta vez sí estaba trabajando.

* * *

Oli! se me pasó eltiempo jeje, y ahora q volví a clases, ya no tngo más tiemo ): así q apenas rinda las pruebas intentaré subir algo más, después de todo, la muerte es el fin u.u

muchos saludos! no se olviden de dejar rw! (:


	3. Día 3

**DIA 3**

Watari solo pudo sonreír cuando vio una pequeña nota doblada sobre la mesa. Él la guardó junto a su dinero y bajó, como todas las mañanas, al 'Pastelillo Feliz'. Watari era feliz cuando L era feliz, y él era feliz comiendo dulces. A cambio, había prometido hacerse cuanto chequeo médico le fuera exigido por Watari.

Muchas veces a L le estremecía pensar en él como padre, y ahuyentaba rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza. Sentía una debilidad enorme que combatía con fuerza y pasteles.

A Watari le gustaba la idea de tener a L como hijo. Estaba muy orgulloso.

Por eso salía cada mañana, contra el frío y el cansancio propio de su edad, al negocio dulce.

Nuevamente dejó el dinero en el mostrador.

-buenos días!

Esta vez, Haruhi no había preguntado nada, pero sonrió cuando descubrió una nota entre el dinero, escrita con una pulcra letra.

"_Tu crees? De cualquier modo moriré joven y feliz; y tu vieja e infeliz. He visto como llevas tu trabajo, parece ser muy aburrido"_

Estaba bastante molesta. Tal vez el trabajo no le gustase, y tal vez era bastante mala haciendo cualquier cosa, pero no dejaba que nadie se lo dijese a la cara.

-gusto en verlo señor Watari

El anciano sonrió de buena manera y aceptó la caja que el señor de los pasteles le entregaba.

-parece bastante cansado

-sí – habló por fin él – mucho trabajo

Haruhi le miró escéptica

-si… no debería exponerse a los cambios de temperatura – él le miró inquisitivo – debería venir su hijo, es muy desconsiderado de su parte.

-ah… no le haga caso, señor – mirada asesina – niños! Usted sabe

Watari sonrió amablemente, despedida y desaparición. La misma rutina.

Y ella odiaba las rutinas.

.-.-.-.

L estaba mirando por la ventana. Era casi mágica la forma en que Watari desaparecía por las calles antes de que la chica del dulce pudiese siquiera ver el camino que él había tomado. Desde lejos parecía alguien bastante molesta y, por sus notas, muy directa.

Light estaba revisando algunos informes. Si él no fuese Kira – oh sí, porque L lo creía fervientemente – tal vez hubiesen sido buenos amigos, después de todo, Light era directo y la perfecta vida que lo envolvía era bastante molesta.

Bufó cuando Mogi entró casualmente. Definitivamente ninguno de ellos era de utilidad.

Higushi había muerto, y nadie se explicaba el porqué. Ni siquiera él podía siquiera imaginarse la manipulación que Light llevaba a cabo.

Aquél día estaba especialmente pensativo. Ni siquiera corrió a la entrada cuando Watari entró con la gran caja entre sus manos. Finalmente, el anciano se acercó a él y deposito unas cuantas decenas cerca de su escritorio.

-Watari – él lo miró – gracias

Cuando Watari salió, L jugaba con su comida antes de metérsela a la boca, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Si las cosas seguían su curso, él estaba en grave peligro, especialmente por Misa, ella sabía su nombre.

Tantas preguntas y el inútil reaper(1) Rem no hacía nada más que responder ambigüedades. Estaba siendo manipulado, casi podía sentir su incomodidad. Pero nada, y Light no parecía muy adepto a cooperar. Y con la última regla… ahora todos estaban del lado de Light. Cómo podían ser tan tontos?

Sacudió su cabeza un momento, necesitaba respirar.

Empezaba a enojarse.

"_tal vez mi trabajo sea aburrido, pero tengo vida, sabes? Al menos tomo aire fresco y no ando mandoneando a mis padres"_

L tenía varios dulces cercanos. Esta vez engulló algunos sabor limón, muy ácidos, que lo hicieron carraspear.

Estaba reclinado, con los ojos puestos en el cielo de la habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tal vez le quedaba poco tiempo y aun le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer.

-saldré un momento

Light lo miró escéptico, al igual que los demás. Solo lograron ver su espalda abandonar la habitación antes que alguno comentara nada.

.-.-.-.

"_mi trabajo me consume mucho tiempo, y me queda poca vida, qué más puedo hacer"_

A Haruhi se le paró el corazón por unos segundos. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, pero no había nadie. O el sr. Watari era demasiado rápido, o no era él.

Aquella nota era demasiado extraña, pero era su caligrafía, letras pequeñas y pulcras como las de un niño mimado, inconfundibles. Y la lástima parecía haberse instalado en su cerebro, aunque estaba segura de que él no lo deseaba.

Estuvo caminando una media hora entre miradas fisgonas hacia la calle y una creciente decepción.

"_Tal vez no me caigas tan mal. Si tienes algún tiempo libre te enseñaré a hacer pasteles, no soy tan inútil."_

Se desperezó frente al local y 'casualmente' arrojó la nota sobre la pequeña. Presentía que él era lo bastante listo como para coger la nota sin que ella lo viera, así que se sentó en el mostrador con la mirada fija en la planta. Tarde o temprano debería aparecer.

* * *

(1) reaper! dios de la muerte, los que se llevan las almas al otro mundo, eso

Espero que leshaya gustado! lo escribí bastante apurada, pues tengo tres prueba, y aun no estudio nada .. Si me dejan rw, o me desean suerte para las pruebas seré feliz ;D

Aufwie!


End file.
